the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Animation/Episode 2
The Skilled Supervisor is the second episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on April 7th, 2017 alongside Episode 1. Summary At Green Forest, Sleeping Moon continues to fight the Midnight Phantom Cat from the previous episode. Seeing that his situation is hopeless, he tries to suck up to Lord Grim, but he only gets brushed off. With his attempt unsuccessful, the Midnight Phantom Cat jumps on top of him. This leads his HP to drain to 0. Lord Grim picks up his weapon, the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella, which transforms into a battle lance, and the aggro turns to him as the only one left in the party. Chen Guo wakes up from her nap to see Ye Xiu playing the game at a slow pace. When she looks at his screen, she sees the system announcement pop up proclaiming Lord Grim getting the first kill for the Midnight Phantom Cat. This excites her, and she shakes and smacks the back of Ye Xiu when she sees that he also got a skill book. He exits the loot screen to see that the world chat is being spammed by Sleeping Moon and his groupies claiming Lord Grim stole the boss. Ye Xiu explains the situation to her, which leads her to be upset by the shamelessness of Sleeping Moon. Seeing Ye Xiu is calm, she asks him if he's mad, and he replies that he is, though he doesn't have to show it. She thanks him for lending her his coat, and goes to sleep. Because of Sleeping Moon's spamming, Ye Xiu has trouble joining another group. He sees Sleeping Moon and his group needing one more player and heads over there to join their group. Sleeping Moon tells everyone of Lord Grim's alleged misdeeds again, only for him to request to join their group. They let him into the group and head to Green Forest with plans of killing him off later. At Green Forest, Ye Xiu is leisurely carrying the group through the raid, going as far as soloing the Boss Livid Shadow Cat. Seeing that Green Forest is a hopeless situation and they will not be able to kill Lord Grim there, they instead go to Spider Cave once Lord Grim reaches level 10. The situation in Spider Cave continues with Lord Grim leading the group. Suddenly, spiders falls from the ceiling, but Lord Grim does a 180-degree strike in the air to kill off the little spiders. He continues to fight alone, hitting a 17-hit combo. Afterwards, the boss comes crashing in through the small entrance with Lord Grim rushing to engage. The four from the Full Moon Guild are surprised that he is carrying them through the raid and hitting the boss four times in the air (which requires 170 APM). They deduce that his APM is well above 200, leading them to believe they have no chance of killing him. Suddenly, the system announcement comes on, congratulating Lord Grim and his group for the first clear at Spider Cave. The scene changes to Blue River and his group who were 10 seconds too late from getting the first clear at Spider Cave, much to the groups dismay. Blue River tells his group to find out who Lord Grim is. The scene changes back to Ye Xiu and his group; everyone but Sleeping Moon is sucking up to him. Sleeping Moon runs up to Lord Grim and tells him he will catch up to him, only for him to reply, "Good luck." After this exchange, they run into the Hidden Boss Spider Emperor, and Lord Grim tells them that he can kill it under some conditions. They make him party leader and he rushes to engage it. He strikes down on the Spider Emperor, and gives everyone coordinates of where to stand. He rushes towards it again and slides underneath the boss, striking it from the back. It suddenly spurts out eggs from which little spiders pop out. Lord Grim commands them to begin the attack on the Spider Emperor. Though Sleeping Moon doesn't make it in time to his position, Lord Grim uses Shadow Clone to teleport to Sleeping Moon's position and do his job for him. He continues to engage it with the others forcing the Spider Emperor to be paralyzed. This shocks everyone since they've never fought like this before, though he tells them to stay focused and keep the rhythm up. The scene switches back to Blue River and his group regarding the situation of Lord Grim. He is given the rundown of the situation between Lord Grim and Sleeping Moon. Another system announcement pops up announcing the first Spider Emperor kill, congratulating Lord Grim and his group again. This causes Blue River to panic, and he finds out Herb Garden and Tyrannical Ambition had gotten the other two Hidden Boss first kills. Back at the Happy Internet Cafe, Ye Xiu is looking at his materials, but then when he closes his inventory, he sees a bunch of friend invites from Blue River. Blue River greets and introduces himself to Lord Grim, explaining that he is one of the Five Great Experts of Blue Rain. When Lord Grim replies, Blue River invites him to join his team at Frost Forest and tells Lord Grim they need a first clear. Ye Xiu rebuffs him and tells Blue River his conditions of what he wants in return, this being rare materials. When 8 White Wolf Fangs pops up, Blue River spits his drink and replies with a sweating emoticon. Ye Xiu continues to be heartless, requesting more and more. They finally agree on the deal. Noon arrives, and Ye Xiu, who thinks it is morning, goes to greet Chen Guo. He tells her he got three system announcements, which shocks Chen Guo. He tells her he's going to sleep, but suddenly remembers, his sleeping arrangement hasn't been introduced to him yet. She takes him to a nice looking area, and he tells her she's too kind, but then is brought to the storage room. She feels bad about it, but Ye Xiu tells her there's no need as a bed to sleep in is fine enough. When she tries to tell him the blanket is a bit too thin, she see's that he has already fallen asleep and leaves. Afternoon comes, and the cafe is dark with the news on. Excellent Era announced that their captain, Ye Qiu, decided to retire and refused any offers for other positions within the club. Ye Xiu feels very emotional during this time, which causes a flashback of him using One Autumn Leaf. He goes outside to smoke, but sees Chen Guo outside crying. She asks if he has any tissues, only for him to offer one of his cigarettes. However, when he sees her angry face, he goes to fetch some for her. Chen Guo heads back inside afterwards, while Ye Xiu looks across the street to see Excellent Era's building. The scene ends with him walking away from his current position. Characters *Xu Boyuan playing as Blue River *Bound Boat *Chen Guo *Excellent Era chairman *Sleeping Moon *Seven Fields *Ye Xiu playing as Lord Grim Gallery Ep2 2.png Ep2 1.png Ep2 3.png LordGrimCard.jpg Trivia * When Chen Guo wakes up, Ye Xiu's playing looks as if he is playing piano. The knowledge that he even played the piano isn't known until much later in the novel. Category:Episode Category:Animation